english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Pollock
Michael B. Pollock (born March 9, 1965 in Roslyn Heights, Town of North Hempstead, New York, United States) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dr. Eggman in Sonic X. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Dr. Eggman, Fastidious Beaver *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2008) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Greg *The GadgetGang! In Outer Space (2017) - Governor Mennis, Roswell From 51 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) - Mister Baby, Zookeeper, Additional Voices *Kikoriki: Deja Vu (2019) - Barry, Carlin *Kikoriki: Legend of the Golden Dragon (2017) - Barry, Carlin *The Dragon Spell (2017) - Cyril Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2006) - Urn of Hakushon the Demon King *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Priest *Berserk (2002) - Adon *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Master Suikyou *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Daiou Bokuroku (ep7), Master Suikyou, Additional Voices *Magic User's Club! (2001-2002) - Expert Commentator (ep12), Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Narration *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Narration *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - News Reporter (ep18), Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2004) - Muramasa *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Rokuzo Suzuki *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Cabinet Secretary Ito, Caretaker (ep10), Velosh, Additional Voices *Sonic X (2003-2006) - Dr. Eggman *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Kouzou Wakamatsu *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Additional Voices *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Additional Voices *World War Blue (2017) - Marcus, Guligi, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Adon *Fireworks (2018) - Pyrotechnician *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Masahiro Hashimoto *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Nodoguro *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Mezarte King, Additional Voices *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Manjido, Additional Voices *Napping Princess (2017) - Sawatari/'Ukkii', Additional Voices *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Narrator *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2005) - Narrator *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Promare (2019) - Deus Prometh *Weathering with You (2020) - Detective Yasui, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Animation Runner Kuromi (2006) - The Boss (ep2), Yu Tokahara (ep2) *Demon Fighter Kocho (2000) - Professor Kamo *Holy Knight (2015) - Lilith's Father *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Additional Voices *Magic User's Club! (2001) - Mitsuru Minowa *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Teabolo Mass (ep2) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Beast/'Hank McCoy' Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Goki, Group Manager Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (2014) - Major Bastion *Dead Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Harland, Manticore, Santa *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Barry Jones, Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Chernobyl Commando (2013) - Yuri *Just Cause 3 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kathy Rain (2016) - Biker Bartender, Sheriff Boyks *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Dr. Eggman *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Hargulka *Shardlight (2016) - Max Huber, Pop *Smite (2016-2017) - High Noon Sylvanus, Kuzenbo *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rivals (2006) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) - Dr. Eggman *Unavowed (2018) - Stan Bates 'Video Games - Dubbing' *ELEX (2017) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Soldier *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Dr. Eggman *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Dr. Eggman *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Dr. Eggman *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Unleashed (2008) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Dr. Eggman/King Shahryar *Sonic Riders (2006) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rush (2005) - Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega *Sonic Rush: Adventure (2007) - Dr. Eggman *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Dr. Eggman *SpellForce III (2017) - Additional Voices *Syberia 3 (2017) - Captain Obo, Custom Officer, Dr Helmut Mangöling, Nic Cantin, Valsembor Police Officer, Additional Voices *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Dr. Eggman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors